La La Land
by XDottedXMinX
Summary: Jada, Zoe and Charlotte get transported into the world of Naruto, and right into the laps of the Akatsuki. Join them as they face the greatness of Jashin-sama, the wackiness of a drunk Kisame & Deidara, Tobi's over-the-top cuteness, and much more!
1. Disclaimer & OC Characters

**La La Land**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Akatsuki or any Naruto characters in this fan-fiction. It belongs solely to Masashi Kishimoto-san. But I do own my characters. Not associated w/ the song by Demi Lovato - La La Land

_

* * *

~ **OC Characters** ~_

_**Jada King**_

_**Age:** _15

**Personality: **_quiet, sarcastic humor, laid back, patient, hyper, shy, mental absent_

_**Physical-Appearance: **mid-light mouse brown skin, mid-back thick glossy black hair, grey eyes w/ greenish-blue irises, slender body w/ slight curves & average height (5'2 - 5'4)_

_**Zoe Falls**_

_**Age:** 17 - 18_

**Personality:** easily excited, too curious, potty-mouth, loud, random

**Physical-Appearance:** creamy pink skin, blond w/ blue highlights in a side ponytail, ocean blue eyes, sort of lanky-curvy build, 5'3

**Charlotte Young**

**Age: **16

_**Personality:** __girly, sweets-maniac, happy-go-lucky, kind, bubbly, glamorous_

_**Physical-Appearance: **light tan skin, platinum curly blond hair in a shoulder length bob, greenish-blue eyes w/ hazel irises, short (4'9 - 5'1), small build _


	2. Author's Notes

_**If you want to read this, first read the summary and tell me if you think I should finish, review or send a message to me. I **__**had**__** wrote a full next chapter for this but my laptop started trippin' and next thing I know my work is gone! Ain't dat a bitch! And right not I'm highly ticked off and I need to calm down cause I really feel like punching something, lol, I said to my laptop (even though I know it can't talk back) if you were a person I so would sucker-punch you lmao!!! Thanks for your time. **_


	3. Shooting StarWtf!

**La La Land**

**_ By ArisuXItachi, Tay & Bri_**

* * *

******Disclaimer: **I don't own the Akatsuki or any Naruto characters in this fan-fiction. It belongs solely to Masashi Kishimoto-san. But I do own my characters. This isn't associated w/ the song by Demi Lovato - La La Land

* * *

**Chap.1- Shooting star? Wtf!?!**

_Three girls sat in the overly large living room contemplating on what to do with their excess time from school. Zoe had just sent her little brother, Ethan, to bed so they could gossip about the cute boys that were at their school and whatever else that came up._

_"You know that boy with the rainbow mohawk?" _

_"Yeah, Samuel, what about him?"_

_"Isn't he just dreamy!?", Charlotte let out a girlish-scream of adoration and delight receiving a snort from Zoe._

_"That THING, is what you've been dreaming and writing hearts in your notebook 'bout?, damn i had no idea you had no...taste about men." _

_"I do have taste in men you dunce." _

_"Oh would you two...!"_

* * *

_**!!!****Crash!!!**_

* * *

_And just as Jada was about to tell them to shut up a big flash of light came flying into the living crashing the table and causing the house to rattle and shake violently._

"What the fuckin' hell was that!?!?!"

"I have no idea, was it a star?"

"No shit, sherlock."

"But didn't you just ask what it was?"

"I don't recall saying that."

"What happened down here?!", Ethan came running down the stairs still half asleep to everything until he spotted the destroyed room and a shining meteor on the flatten table. They all got close to it and Charlotte reached out to touch it. "No, don't _touc_...!!", Jada and Zoe screamed as a flash of light blinded them and when everything settled, left standing there in the chaotic room was just Ethan with a look of amazement and shock on his face. The only thing he could say was,_ "__Cool__!." _

* * *

_Sry this was so short, and it sucked plz forgive me i'll try better next time, if there is time since school starts back soon. Nooooooo!!!!!!!! XDlol _

_And on my deviantart account I'm going to post a pic of these characters, just ask and i'll give it to anyone who wants to see them._

**Well, see you next update! AND REVIEW, plz ^_^ **


	4. Where Are WE!

_**La La Land**_

_**By ArisuXItachi, Tay & Bri

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Akatsuki or any Naruto characters in this fan-fiction. It belongs solely to Masashi Kishimoto-san. But I do own my characters. This isn't associated w/ the song by Demi Lovato - La La Land

* * *

**_

**Warning: This Chapter may contain inappropriate language, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! **

_**Chap.2 - Where Are We!?!**_

Three bodies lay in the forest lay about still and seemingly lifeless_,_ until one began to stir. Jada sat up dizzily, rubbing her eyes. She felt herself wet, 'Oh man, I hope... i didn't...' looking down at her pants, "I'm in... water?" It didn't click in her head fast enough that she hadn't peed her pants from the earlier fright or that she was no longer at Zoe's house, that she just sat there until a small wave of water swept across her hand. Confused and scared she jumped out of the water and hysterically scanning around for her friends, running around in a frenzy, calling there names. "Cool the fuck down man, it's to early to be screamin' your damn head off!", Zoe slowly stood glaring at Jada. "Hey... this isn't.... my house.", she walked around looking around with a dumbfounded expression on her face and plopping herself back down on the ground, "Maybe this is all a dream." Jada rushed over to Zoe picking her up by her collar and ruffly shook her.

"Does this look like a freakin' dream!?!?"

"No_***shake***_it_***shake***_doesn't_***shake**shake***_"

"I didn't think so!!!!!!!"

Abruptly, she stopped shaking Zoe and dropping her back to the ground, "Hey,.... where's Charlotte?" Hearing the bushes rustle behind them, they crept over and a leg popped out of the bush, just about kicking Jada in the chin. Zoe pounced onto Charlotte smacking her in the face. "Why did you have ta touch the freakin' star, huh?, now we're in a forest in who knows where-land!!!!!!" All but Charlotte, whipped around as the heard approaching foot steps. They stared in disbelief as Deidara and Tobi walked out in to the clearing. "Oh, I think we know where we are now." , Charlotte said lifting up her head spotting why her friends gasped out.

* * *

"Who are you three, yeah?" They all just stood their staring at another. ".....*veinpop*...Say something before i blow you up, yeah!!", he said reaching into his bag of clay. So of course, when threaten you have to do something to keep you from swimming with the fishes early. so they... "Dei-Dei-kun, Tobi-chan!!!", Charlotte ran to glomp Deidara and Jada went to glomp Tobi.

"What the hell, yeah...!!", Deidara yelled as Charlotte chased after him and he ran away from the crazed girl.

"Tobi's a good boy!!!", glomping Jada back.

"I feel so left out...I wanna glomp someone too!!!", Zoe stated as she watched the scene before her.

"That's it, yeah!!!", Deidara stopped running around, already with his hand in his pouch, pulled out a small clay butterfly and made it explode mer inches away from Charlotte's face. She fell to the ground on her knees looking at the place where the artist creation had exploded and residue floated down."That was so....Cool, do it again!!!" The grin Deidara once had was wiped cleaned off his face replaced by a _wtf_ look. At first he was happy she thought it was cool, but it was _suppose_ to scare her.

"What's going on here Deidara!?!"

Kakuzu and Hidan stepped out of the bushes. "Are these the ones Leader-sama sent us to look for?", Kakuzu glanced at the three girls. "These _little girls_ is what Leader-sama sent us to get?", Hidan sneered. "_Little girls!!_... who the fuck are you talking 'bout!?!", Zoe glared at him and everyone eyes widened, Jada and Charlotte pleading with to her to stop before she says something to get them all killed.

"I'm talkin' to you bitch."

They both began to stroll towards each other. Charlotte and Jada could only stand there with their mouth gaped open, thinking how much trouble the spunky girl had gotten herself in too. Hidan would freaking _murder_ her!!!

"Oh yeah,... you dickless prick!!"

Now that they were face to face, it was the ultimate stare or should i say _glare _down. Hidan began to reach for his 3-bladed scythe untill Zoe kicked him where the sun don't shine and he dropped to his knees. "**_What the fuckin' hell is your goddamn problem, you dumbass fucker_**!?!?!"

Jada and Charlotte both ran up to Zoe and smacked her in the head.

"What is your damn problem, are you trying to get us killed!?!"

"No....", Zoe, rubbing her head, silently replied back to Jada.

"It's time to end this...", Kakuzu performed quick hand-seals and Zoe, Charlotte, and Jada started to feel dizzy and passed out onto the forest floor.

* * *

_I hope this was a little longer than my first one its now 12:45. Yeah I know, its a late time to finish a story but I was over at my bf's house and than we went out for a little while. I hoped you enjoyed this i should update tomorrow, if i don't fall asleep, XD lol._

_Thanks and see you next update!_

_ ~REVIEW~_


	5. Author's Notes 2

**_Well its seems that i might not be able to make quick updates as i thought. I have to study for upcoming exams and pass tests and my sister has some kind of online highschool thingy to do and today it took hours to get her off ( she never cared before about passing, wonder why now she starts,lol) and also she says i send to much time on here anyway but i don't soooo...... yeah you might not hear from me fast but i will try to get her off or get up late and do some work on my story._**


	6. Beginning Of The End, But for Who!

**_La La Land_**

**_By ArisuXItachi_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Akatsuki or any Naruto characters in this fan-fiction. It belongs solely to Masashi Kishimoto-san. But I do own my characters. This isn't associated w/ the song by Demi Lovato - La La Land_**

* * *

**Chap.3 - Beginning of the End…But for Who****?**

******!Attention!****:**I'm going to start kind of doing the girls point of view on somethings, but not all the time!

**_Jada's POV_**_:_

I felt dizzy as I woke up. I was lying in a bed, and in a long black T-shirt, that wasn't my own. Starting to wonder where I had ended up at, I remembered the previous events and calmed down. I was was just in, possibly, the Akatsuki's hideout.

Then that's when it hit me. I was in the Akatsuki hideout, a fictional place inside a manga book, things like this just don't happen. I was with serial killers, people who wouldn't give a second thought about killing me on the spot. And I hopped out of the bed stepping onto the frightening cold, wooden floor. Shivering slightly, I walked over to the window, the stars gleaming in the night sky, maybe since a shooting star got us here it can get us back home'. Us, thats right, whipping around and heading to the door, where was Charlotte and Zoe, Charlotte would be ok, I hoped, but Zoe, she was a little over the top with her smug, rebellious personality, By now she could have gotten herself in a heap of trouble with that mouth of hers.

Just as I was about to reach for the door, it opened and it was my worst nightmare. Itachi had walked in, and everyone knows he was more likely to kill you, even if you lightly joked with him, if not kill you he at least would give you something to remember him by. "I thought you would still be asleep.", he said closing the door behind him. "Why would I still be asleep." "You and your friends have been resting for 2 days." He walked past me placing what looked to be some sort of colorful kimono or some sort of clothing that resembled one. By it's looks I guess it costed a pretty-penny, I can just imagine how mad Kakuzu is right now, his precious money spent on 3 worthless girls. A slight giggle came out and I mentally slapped myself completely forgetting Itachi was still in the room.

Glancing at him, I saw he was looking at me, "What!?", mentally slapping myself...again. He smirked and walked over to another door inside the room and opened it. "Perhaps you'd like to take a bath and calm your nerves, I'll be back with a futon.", walking to the door to leave, "Unless..., cocking his head and looking at me out the corner of his eye, ...you want to sleep with me." I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks and faintly, with a shy tone of voice I simply said, "No.", and he walked out the room with a slight smirk and a nod of his head, and he left. Walking into the bathroom, the water was already in the tub, 'he must have caught it while I was asleep'. The tile walls where a grayish-white and so were the floors and a walk in shower to my left and the tub to my right. The room was fairly big to hold a large tub and shower and the toilet in a corner near the sink. Stepping into the warm water, after stripping out of shirt and my underwear, the water felt nice, sending waves of warmth throughout my whole body. Washing myself completely and hurriedly grabbing a pink towel on a near-by rack and drying myself down, after letting the water out cleaning up any mess, 'It's the least I can do right now', I stepped out of the room with the towel around me.

Itachi was back in the room and I gave a 'Eep' and rushed in the bathroom. Sticking my head out of the door, " Will you um....please hand me....the clothes?" He strolled over with the clothes in hand and as i reached out my hand he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his chest. "You don't have to be scared of me.", he whispered near my ear, his husky voice tickled my ear lightly. 'This has got to be a dream, or some sort of weird hallucination!!' "Um......Itachi." "Hn." "What are you doing." "Reassuring you that I mean no harm.", grabbing my chin and making me look him in the eyes. His eyes were a dazzling black and i couldn't help but stare at them. Then he smiled a little, letting go of my wrist and picked up the clothes, giving them to me, "I'll meet you outside, Leader-sama wants to speak with you and your companions. And with that said he walked out of the room leaving me still shocked and in disbelief.


	7. Beginning Of The End, But for Who pt2

_**La La Land**_

_**By ArisuXItachi, Tay & Bri

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Akatsuki or any Naruto characters in this fan-fiction. It belongs solely to Masashi Kishimoto-san. But I do own my characters. This isn't associated w/ the song by Demi Lovato - La La Land

* * *

**_

_**Chap.3 - Beginning of the End…But for Who? pt.2**_

_**!Attention!****:**I'm going to start kind of doing the girls point of view on somethings, but not all the time!_

**_Zoe's POV_**_:_

"Ohhh.... my back." I groaned as I sat up. 'Those guys are _soooo_ goin' to get it!', I thought to myself. I got up and paced around the room. My clothes were laying over the back of a chair near a table and a bed. 'They_ undressed_ me....', "They undressed me!" Saying it out made me blush. Those_ freaks_ saw me_ naked_!!! "Oh now it's _on_!!!" I rushed to the door ready to rush out and go find whoever undressed me and just pummel them to _death_!!!

The door opened. "Why you....!!!!!, my fist came up, just about to come in contact with, whoever it was, who was coming into the room. But next thing I know I'm grabbed by my wrist, spun around and lightly pushed back into the room, stumbling towards the bed, landing face forward. "I can see your upset that I undressed you while you slept." Kakuzu steadily walked in and sat in the chair by the table. Jumping up to face him, "I could have undressed myself just fine, thank-you!!!"

Silence went between the us.

"Wait you said _you_ undressed me?"

"Yes."

_*Silence*_

"If your worrying about me seeing you naked or anything, I could care less." Walking over to Kakuzu and reaching behind him. I grabbed my jeans and furiously searched my pockets. I blurted out, "You didn't take my forty-dollars....did you?" I could feel him staring at me. "What, did my you take my fucking money or not!?!", placing my hands on my hips, glaring at him. He stood up, towering over me and I inched back a little. Eyeing me, he quickly reaching into my shirt grabbing something out of my bra and holding it in his fingers. I jumped back. "What was that for!?!?!" Glancing at what was in his hand. He held two twenties. "Hey, give my damn money back you prev!!!!!"

He kept be back with one hand, "This is money?,.... strange ....."

"My money's not strange, you bastard!!!!"

"Well since I did have to buy you new clothes..., stuffing my money into his coat..., I guess this will due as payment."

I grabbed his hand and knocked it out the way and almost grabbed his coat but he sidestepped out of my reach. I almost came incontact with hitting the chair, but he easliy caught me and placed me back on the bed. " I don't have time for your childlessness, he bent down looking into my face, giving me a look I knew so well from my father making me shiver, ..... so sit here and don't come out untill told." And Kazuku left out of the room. " That....JERK!!!", and threw a pillow at the door.

* * *

**This is really short I know. Sry it took so long to update, but I'm back now and i will begin to write and update this story as soon as possible. School is finally out!!!!!!! The last week of school we took our final exams, Yippie!!!! And over summerbreak i will be studying for my driving permeant, so wish me luck when i go and take it but i will still take time to update from studying.**

_!!Thanks for reading and plz review^_^!!_


	8. Beginning Of The End, But for Who pt3

_**La La Land

* * *

**_

_**By ArisuXItachi

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Akatsuki or any Naruto characters in this fan-fiction. It belongs solely to Masashi Kishimoto-san. But I do own my characters. This isn't associated w/ the song by Demi Lovato - La La Land

* * *

**_

_**Chap.3 - Beginning of the End…But for Who? pt3**_

_Charlotte Dreaming - "Oh Samuel, Oh Charlotte!!", the two rushed to one another in a field of flowers._

It seemed that Charlotte was in a dream like state unaware of that around her.

As she continued to dream, Deidara and Tobi stood beside her bed and peered at her. Deidara- senpai do you think she's ok? Charlotte was hugging and cuddling her pillow with a smile plastered on her face saying something about "Oh...Samuel you bad boy", and giving girlish giggles and snorts. Deidara shuddered, " I have no clue, un". Deidara went to poke her shoulder and she popped up startling him and causing him to jump back and stumble over Tobi's feet. "Is Deidara-senpai ok", Tobi jumped up and rushed over and looked down at Deidara. "I'm just fine", he declared and then glared at Charlotte, who was still half asleep. He got up and walked over to her and stared at her. Charlotte cocked her head to the side and smiled half sleep up towards Deidara and said "Hi Miss. Pretty Lady", then plopped right back in the bed and went into another of her sweet blissful dreams.

Deidara stepped back. His face red with angry, shock, and embarrassment.

" She just called me a _lady_?"

" A _pretty_ lady at that too, Deidara-senpai!!", Tobi said with a matter-of-fact voice.

" She just called me a _freakin__' lady_!!!"

Deidara reached into his pouch quickly and pulled out a C1 clay bomb of a giant spider, just the size to blow her and maybe alittle of the room up. Tobi saw this and grabbed Deidara up and quickly rushed out of the room with a yelling Deidara over his shoulder. "Put me down right now Tobi, I'm gonna blow her damn head off!!!!!!" "Tobi's a good boy and he can't let you do that, _Ahhhhhh_, Tobi's_ so_ _sorry_ Deidara-senpai, _please_ don't hurt Tobi-chan!!!" Deidara had put the spider right on Tobi's back and set it off and was now chasing him in the halls throwing his bombs at Tobi. And all though this Charlotte stayed asleep continuing to giggle and smile.

**Charlotte's POV:**

I had woken up to a smell of a lovely fragrance and a voice gently calling my name. I shakily stood to my feet but failed to do so and had fallen down to my knees. I looked up, hearing my name called again, and there was Samuel running towords me with a gentle grin on his face. I suddenly got up and began to run to meet him. The run seemed like one of those old romance movies when the lovers ran in slow-mo to another. When it finally came to an end, thank god my legs were getting kind of tried, but it was worth it, I fell in his arms with him to the ground and we laughed together.

"Oh Samuel, how I do love you."

" And how I love thee, Oh fair Charlotte."

Samuel leaned over me and trailed kisses along my neck. "Oh...Samuel you bad boy.", I giggled. Then I felt as if someone, other than Samuel who was already near me, but from where? I rolled my eyes 'Ahhh hell... and just when it was gettin' good too.' I woke up in a bed starring, my eyes glazed a little from sleep, at a woman with long blond hair in a ponytail. The only thing that came to mind was that she was pretty. And so I blurted out, "Hi Miss. Pretty Lady", and fell back in bed and went back to dreamland where my Samuel awaited my return.

* * *

**Well that's all!! I really have no comment on this chapter part. It's random...o_O...lol!!!**

**!!!R.I.P to Michael Jackson!!! We will miss you forevers, continue to rock on with the angels!!!!**

** And if you dont like him plz dont leave any dumbass reviews about him cause I dont give a fuck and this is my story and i will put what ever the hell i want to so kiss me ass. (Not directed to those who either don't care or feel the same way etc)**

**!!!Thank you for reading^_^!!!**

* * *


	9. Sorry!

SOOOOOOOO I am sorry to say this, but this story will most defiantly not be continued (sorry it took so long to say this -_-). I am not sure. :T

I might rewrite it but I am unsure. I wrote this as a kid and rereading it now as a adult, I feel I could write something better with less grammar mistakes and such.

I do my own stories now which is one of the reasons I never returned to this story and moving around, school, life, etc took a hold of me and I got caught up in it.

I am truly sorry to the people who read this and wanted more. :T


End file.
